


A Lazy Morning with You

by livinglittlelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Post Reveal, happy birthday essy, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/pseuds/livinglittlelie
Summary: Marinette wasn't a morning person.





	A Lazy Morning with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderfulwizardofthozz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Ess! This is a bit short, but it’s the thought what matters, right? So, in contrast to Leise’s angst, I brought you some tooth-rotting fluff I promised I was going to post.   
> Enjoy!

The shrill of the alarm clock felt like a ton of bricks. She buried her face in the pillows, trying to tamper as much as possible the almost painful sound. The light was too bright against her closed eyelids, and no matter how much she tried to turn her face away, the light was still annoying. It was just too much.

She hated mornings.

She tugged at the duvet, trying to become a human burrito and disappear from the human world for a bit more, but the duvet didn’t move an inch. She tugged at it again, stronger this time, her drowsy mind not understanding what was going on. Suddenly, two strong arms tightened their grip around her, and she could feel warm breath against the skin of her nape.

"Morning, Marinette."

She groaned and shook her head. Her fingers didn’t let go of the duvet. "No. It's not morning yet. I refuse."

She felt his chuckles more than heard them, and he placed feather-like kisses on her neck. She instinctively arched her neck to give him better access to it, humming softly in satisfaction.

"Hmm, that's a shame. The sun is shining bright in the sky, and I smell the scent of just-baked coming from outside. Wouldn't you want to have breakfast with me before going to work?"

"No. Bed sounds better than croissants right now."

Then, his lips were replaced with teeth that teased her skin and gave her goose bumps. She felt drowsiness going away, as the familiar thrill that came with his touch filled her once again.

"What can I do to convince you, my Lady?"

She turned around in his embrace, flushing her body against his. She buried her face in his toned chest, still refusing to open her eyes. His arms tightened around her immediately, pulling her closer still. It was there, in his arms, with his warmth and smell surrounding her, where she felt the safest.

She could fall asleep like this.

However, he would have none of that. His hands trailed up and down her back, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their way. His mouth found her shoulder again, and began kissing and nipping her skin with such a delicacy that left her breathless. The beating of his heart was strong against her ear, as if begging her to wake up and join him.

She finally placed her hands on his chest, raising her head a little. She finally opened her eyes, tiny slits that looked at the man underneath her with a mix of drowsiness and passion.

"If you keep going like this, Chaton, I'm not really sure I'll ever want to leave this bed."

He made a humming sound, almost as if he was pondering his options, but she knew better than that. She knew him too much to know he was teasing her.

He smirked at her, something that would have made her groan in the past, but now it took her breath away. She knew what that smirk meant, and what was waiting for her after it.

"Well then, that doesn't sound bad either. Croissants can wait."

Then he flipped her so she was lying beneath him and joined their lips together. One kiss turned into two, then three, four, and then she lost count altogether. 


End file.
